


Divide and Protect

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Luna, Gen, Immortal Founders, Seer Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Two trapped within and two trapped without. They would protect their home no matter what.





	Divide and Protect

“You are very old.”

The woman in a light yellow dress with herbs braided through her brown hair turned to see a blonde girl staring at her. “You are correct, young one. May I ask how you know this?”

The girl waved her hand at the woman. “The Wrackspurts avoid you. You hold too much knowledge for them to confuse you easily.”

“I see,” the woman said and the girl tilted her head.

“Why are you here?”

“This was once one of my favourite places to come. Long before you were born, I wandered through these trees almost every day. I have missed the quiet that only this forest has.”

The girl nodded in agreement. “That’s why I come here. It can get too noisy in the castle.”

The woman laughed. “No matter how many years pass, that will always be the same. With Godric and Rowena anchoring the wards, and no doubt arguing all the time, how could it not?”

“You speak as though you knew them.”

“Have you not figured it out yet, Seer?”

“You are Helga Hufflepuff,” the girl proclaimed and the woman nodded.

“Yes, I am. While Godric and Rowena are trapped inside, myself and Salazar are trapped outside. We protect our home as it protected us.”

“Why only Hogwarts?” the girl asked.

“We are not the all-powerful figures recent times have made us seem to be. We merely do our best. Besides,” Helga knelt down and cradled a dying fireblossom in her hands, “there is so much here to protect and nurture.”

The small red plant grew several centimetres taller as its flower bloomed fully with the magic Helga gave it. The girl watched and understood. Hogwarts was a home for children; a safe place where they could grow up and blossom into whoever they wanted to be. In protecting the children, Helga and her friends were protecting Wizarding Britain.

A rustling of leaves announced the arrival of a tall man with black hair accompanied by several thestrals. “Helga,” he said, “it is time we leave.”

Helga sighed and gazed in the direction Hogwarts Castle stood. “I miss them, Salazar. I did not think it would be this hard to live in peace and quiet.”

“Our task will be done in time, Helga. We will see them again.” He walked over to the girl and held out his hand. “Salazar, and who are you, young one?”

“Luna,” the girl replied, shaking his hand. She didn’t mention the wave of Wrackspurts that swarmed to her once he made contact with her skin, nor the Nargles that started popping up. She was used to her creatures appearing when surrounded by people.

Instead she said, “I thought thestrals were Dark creatures.”

He sighed softly before answering. “As do most of this time. Thestrals are guardians and will never hurt anyone who does not deserve it. If ever you’re in trouble, ask a thestral for help and you will receive it. Though it doesn’t hurt to offer their herd a few bits of fresh meat now and again.”

Helga came over and placed a kiss on Luna’s forehead before weaving the fireblossom into her blonde hair. “Thestrals can be great friends, remember that, young Luna. And take care of yourself. You are sure to blossom into something quite amazing.”

Luna watched the two Founders mount the patient thestrals before taking off into the sky. She stayed in the clearing until dinner time, thinking on Helga’s last words and revelling in the silence only the Forbidden Forest could provide. Perhaps tomorrow, she would return with some fresh meat and see if she could find any thestral herds. It would certainly be more enjoyable than enduring the taunting of her fellow Ravenclaws.


End file.
